kill_la_killfandomcom-20200223-history
Ira Gamagōri
No-Star |Affiliation = Student Council's Elite Four Nudist Beach |Occupation = Student Council Disciplinary Committee Chair Nudist Beach operative |Uniform = Three-star Goku Uniform Shackle/Scourge Regalia Anti-Kōbe Combat-spec Goku Uniform Three-star Goku Uniform Shackle Regalia Mk.II Nudist Beach guerrilla uniform Three-star Goku Uniform Shackle Regalia: Persona Unleashed |Weapon = Tentacle whips Disciplinary guidebook Katana "Bakuzan-Kouryu" Emergency Rescue Suction Device |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed American soldier Unnamed nurse Kenkichi Gamagōri |Friends = |Allies = Satsuki Kiryūin Nonon Jakuzure Hōka Inumuta Uzu Sanageyama Shirō Iori Ryūko Matoi Mako Mankanshoku Aikurō Mikisugi Tsumugu Kinagase |Enemies = Ragyō Kiryūin Nui Harime Rei Hōōmaru |Anime = Episode 1 |Manga = |Japanese = Tetsu Inada |English = }} Ira Gamagōri (蟇郡 苛 Gamagōri Ira) is a main character in Kill la Kill. One of the student council's Elite Four. He is Satsuki Kiryūin's loyal, massive enforcer who leads the disciplinary committee at Honnōji Academy, and, being a member of the Elite Four, has a three-star Goku Uniform, and refers to himself under the title of Satsuki's "Impenetrable Shield". Appearance Gamagori is a large, muscular young man who has a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and he wears a pair of small gold earrings in his enlarged earlobes. He was often dressed in his own unique Three-Star Goku Uniform, but since losing it and joining Nudist Beach, he has taken to wearing their traditional extremely skimpy guerrilla regalia. For artistic and comedic effect, he is sometimes portrayed as a giant, towering over the rest of the cast. Powers and Abilities *'Natural Capabilities ' **'Superhuman Strength - '''Even without a Goku Uniform, Gamagori possess an immense, almost absurd amount of physical strength, enough to overpower multiple Goku Uniform users without activating his own. Even when losing his uniform, he still had enough strength to grapple with a large COVERS monster barehanded. *'Three-star Goku Uniform: ** - The ultimate form of the Shackle Regalia. In its base form, the uniform resembles its previous forms, expect being all black with multiple golden highlights. In its active form, its much more revealing than its previous versions, and unlike the Mk.II, it bears a stronger resemblance to the original Scourge Regalia rather than the Shackle Regalia. The uniform also resembles a mix between the Scourge Regalia and Gamagori's Nudist Beach uniform. *** Enhanced Physical Prowess - In this form, Gamagori's immense size, physical strength and durability are even more increased. He was able to literally squish a giant COVERS between his hands with no effort. The arms of the uniform are as tough as Bakuzan, being able to block both of Ragyō's Life Fiber swords, which were noted to be capable of cutting through other Life Fibers. *** Fire Fist - A unique ability shown by Gamagori, his right fist becomes coated in flames, which he uses to punch and one-shot multiple COVERS monsters. ShackleRegalia.jpg|Shackle Regalia ScourgeRegalia.jpg|Scourge Regalia 1390526157-ZeroRawsKi-o.jpg|Shackle Regalia MK.II EP23_Shackle_Regalia_Persona_Unleashed.png|Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed Former Powers and Abilities * : Ira's three-star Goku Uniform transforms into a diabolical-looking mummy-like bondage suit which renders him invulnerable to external physical attacks while also boosting his strength and size relative to the amount of damage absorbed. The outer suit is actually made out of extremely tough cloth armor instead of Life Fibers, so attacks that seek to absorb Life Fibers are also ineffective. Shackle Regalia's cloth strips tighten to choke any opponent trapped in its grip. :* Secret Technique: Self-Flagellation'' - If the opponent, knowing Ira's special ability, were to refuse to attack him while he is in his Shackle Regalia form, Ira can use the whips of the suit to attack himself, allowing him to gain the energy for Scourge Regalia's release by himself. * : A "secondary" transformation of Shackle Regalia. It allows Ira to unleash an explosive area of effect attack powered by all damage previously absorbed. This form also grants Ira multiple spiked-whip-like tentacles with remarkable reach and destructive power. There is also a spiked chakram attached to the back of the armor, which can be pulled out in multiple numbers for a simultaneous attack with the whips. Finally, Scourge Regalia's arms can morph into a hollow, two-part mold of (what he states to be) the ideal, proper high school student and in turn be used to crush opponents between them, literally molding them into a "proper student". * : A revamped version of Gamagōri's old uniform. It features white bandages and a pharaoh-like mask that both resemble the mummies of ancient Egypt, albeit the muscular appearance. The uniform features silver pauldrons with red spikes and brown straps that scatter across Gamagōri's arms and chest. During the transformation, the uniform showed signs of electrical emission, but the electricity itself looked like chains. Personality He is the most outwardly loyal of the Elite Four. According to the official Kill la Kill page, he has sworn his undying loyalty to Satsuki, while the other Elite Four members' pages do not mention Satsuki in a regard anywhere near as jealous as him. Ira tends to be very serious and has no tolerance for rule breakers or fooling around. He constantly berates his colleagues and keeps the students in line when Satsuki is not around, and is widely considered to be her right-hand man. As befits the head of the Disciplinary Committee, Gamagōri seems to hold adherence to law, his version of ethical behavior and the hierarchy of the school above all else, giving him an unusual, complicated code of honor. Ira intimidates those under his authority, and is not below killing lawbreakers and displaying them as examples. However, being the disciplinary committee chair, he will never hurt an innocent student and will always aid a student in need, as demonstrated when he offered Ryūko and Mako a ride in his car after their scooter ran out of fuel. He is a blatant masochist, and thoroughly enjoys the pain inflicted upon him during battles, all while exclaiming stereotypically masochist statements like "Punish me more," or "I've been a bad boy!", also having no qualms about being next to naked, as shown when he was stripped of his Goku Uniform by Ryūko and forwent dressing himself ever since. History During his Junior year in middle school, Ira wore his jacket loosely on his shoulders and had red spiked bracelets instead of gauntlets. He had loose chin-length hair, not slicked back, and was shown to be already very large and muscular for his age. During that time, Ira confronted Hōjō and Imagawa, along with a group of juvenile delinquents, who were bullying a small boy into committing suicide by threatening to abuse the power and influence of their parents to have the boy's father fired from work. After Ira failed to rescue the boy from a roof-top leap, Satsuki Kiryūin, a freshman at the time, made a sudden appearance, and prevented the boy's death by padding his fall with a "Kiryūin Deluxe Trampoline". After being threatened by the bullies, she revealed that she had already removed the bullies' parents from their positions of power. After single-handedly defeating the bullies' footsoldiers with her katana, Satsuki announced her rule over the entire junior high school body. This was Ira Gamagōri's first encounter with Satsuki. He is implied to have been the first member of the Elite Four to meet Satsuki after Nonon Jakuzure, as Hōka Inumuta is skeptical of Satsuki's leadership before she battles Uzu Sanageyama, while Nonon and Ira are shown to trust her. After graduating from middle school, Ira chose to delay his own schooling for two years as he awaited Satsuki's graduation, and enrolled with her at Honnōji Academy. Synopsis Relationships 'Satsuki Kiryūin' :He has sworn his ultimate loyalty to her, and his job is to enforce her rules. His thoughts seem to center around pleasing her, and he never hesitates to follow her commands. Although his loyalty to her has not actually been heavily tested, he did hold himself back two years so that he could graduate with her. 'Student Council's Elite Four' :Gamagōri's attitude toward his fellow Elites is very authoritarian. This is especially true with Uzu Sanageyama, whom he even went as far as whipping for punishment for refusing to admit defeat at the hands of Ryūko Matoi. 'Mankanshoku Mako ''' :Gamagōri's relationship with Mako has evolved over time. At first, he viewed her as just another No-Star Student, but after a number of encounters, he has begun to show a degree of respect towards her, albeit together with feelings of fierce rivalry due to the two supporting Satsuki and Ryūko respectively. He also notably did not make any move against Mako during their stand-off over Ryūko's Scissor Blade in the Ōsaka Battlefield Trip and only tried to intimidate her. He also showed a great deal of concern for her when Ragyō was assaulting Honnouji. He also pledged to her family that he would rescue Mako. It is implied that he has romantic feelings toward Mako. Memorable quotes Image gallery File:Ira_Gamagōri_face.png|Ira's faces character design. File:Ira_Gamagōri_body.png|Ira in his 3-Star Goku Uniform. File:Ira_Gamagōri_body_(Shackle_Regalia).png|Ira as Shackle Regalia. File:Ira_Gamagōri_body_(Scourge_Regalia).png|Ira as Scourge Regalia. File:Ira_Gamagōri_body_(Shackle_Regalia_MKII_sketch).png|A sketch of Ira as Shackle Regalia MKII. File:Ira_Gamagōri_body_(School_Raids_Trip_Jersey_sketch).png|A sketch of Ira's School Raid Trip Jersey. File:Ira_Gamagōri_body_(Nudist_Beach_sketch).png|A sketch of Ira in his Guerrilla uniform. OP2_Ira_Shackle.jpg|OP2: Shackle Regalia OP2_Ira_Scourge.jpg|OP2: Scourge Regalia OP2_Ira_SchoolRaids.jpg|OP2: School Raids OP2_Ira_Mk2.jpg|OP2: 3-Star Uniform Mk2 OP2_Ira_ScourgeMk2.jpg|OP2: Shackle Regalia Mk2 OP2_Ira_Nudist.jpg|OP2: Nudist Gear IraG.jpg Killlakill ep1 iro gamagoori 1.png killlakill_ep1_iro_gamagoori_0.png Screenshot (274).png 1385092256-HorribleSu-o.jpg Gama.png 86.png Trivia *Gamagōri's physical size tends to vary wildly from scene to scene, from merely exceptionally tall to the size of a building. The only seemingly constant thing about it is that he is always larger than any other character present. *All of Gamagori's Goku uniforms share a resemblance to characters from Marvel: Shackle/Scourge Regalia resembles Ironman Shackle Regalia MK.2 resembles Juggernaut Shackle Regalia Persona Unleashed resembles Apocalypse. References Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Student Council Members Category:Characters